When Fate Comes A Calling
by fictionlover94
Summary: Merida wants to prove to her mother she can be a great ruler without the aid of a man. In order to prove it, she goes on the hunt for Mord'u. But not without the help of the 3 lords sons who decided to follow her , in the dead of winter. Let's not forget the witch is involved, with lots of magic! Plus who is this mysterious girl that shows up?
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this idea. It's really a challange that I had wanted somebody to write but since my story: The Courtship is done. I'm going to write my story idea. The movie the way how I thought it was going to go. **

**Err this is also on per request of the person who suggest I write a journey story. This person left an annoymous review (kind of wished you left a name) on chapter 7 of my story the courtship. Hopefully he or she will enjoy this story.**

**Starts with Fergus talking with Merida about the suitors. Sorry about the short first chapter!**

"Dad what is that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Merida. She had just started to get ready for bed, her white linen night shift pulled over her head from behind a wall. Her dad was outside ready to talk to her about something.

Fergus sighed unsure how to talk about the suitors. Should he just outright and say I have 3 boys coming here wanting to make you fall in love with them. Oh and you have to get married. I'm old and I want to see grandchildren. Please don't try to get out of this; the triplets shouldn't even try to rule. At this Fergus had to chuckle, the boys were alright but being a ruler was a hard thing. None of them could even agree who even was older triplet.

Next to him Elinor nudged him to start his speech. But Elinor had started to talk anyway...

"You have suitors coming to compete for your hand, from each clan," started Elinor. Fergus gave her a look that said it's my turn now. Both of them heard Merida gasp and then come out from behind the wall.

"WHAT?" screamd Merida. She didn't want to get married, this was unacceptable. She didn't want to get married. When a women got married she was expected to have children. She was going to have a lot of things going on in her life. This included making clothes, ordering servents, making mediciene, perseratives for food. She wanted to do archery and ride her horse Angus around.

Merida sat on her bed and groaned out of defeat. She started to talk but Fergus had interrupted her.

"Listen Merida, we're not trying to make this difficult for you," started Fergus. "It's that your mother and I are getting old, we need to pass the crown on."

"So I'll do it all on my own. I don't need to get married," said Merida hugging her pillow to her chest. Truth was she was some what scared, of getting married. When she got married she was replacing her parents. She was also going to become the property of somebody. She probably wasn't going to have the same right as she would with Fergus has her father.

"Merida you have to get married. Our ansectors help build this land, not for you to take it down," said Elinor. Merida was supposed to have a daughter to pass on the crown. Merida however pulled her goose feather pillow over her head. She didn't want any of this, she didn't want to be involved.

Elinor and Fergus looked at each other before leaving the room. They had to make sure the triplets stayed in there bed before heading toward there own rooms. Merida's mind had begun to form a plan. If she could prove to her parents that she could rule without a husband, what would it be. That was when her father's story clicked in her mind. What if she got rid of Mord'u to prove her worth? She knew what she had to do and went to bed with a smirk on her face.

The next morning was when all of the clans had shown up. She had just watched each of her suitors be introduced to her. First was young MacIntosh, he had done some tricks with his sword. Then he did something with his abs looking up at me expecting me to blush or something. Instead she just stared hard at him rolling my eyes. He actually looked disappointed. Scratch that he was disappointed, he thought Merida was going to pick him right on the spot.

Next was young MacGuffin, he was a large lad that looked rather nervous. He was holding a log and had broken it in half and she only stared in amazement. Even Fergus couldn't do that. A light blush raised to her face when they meet eyes and he soon looked away, he was defiently nervous with everybody looking at him. He hated to be judged just based on his apperance or strengh. Elinor and Fergus noticed this and looked at one another.

The last person was Wee Dingwall who looked out of it. Merida took one look at him before she slapped her hand against her forehead. Really? The only person that looked remotely okay was young MacGuffin but she had no clue what he was even like. She just smiled as they continued to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to try to make this fast paced like a movie would be. Since this is not part of any continuity of mine I changed there names around. Young MacGuffin is Duncan. Wee Dingwall is Eoghan and finally Young MacIntosh is Vailean. Finally, Young MacGuffin speaks Scottish.

Merida thought for a moment, so if she wanted to find Mord'u then she was going to need supplies. It was in the middle of the winter and the suitors were going to try to court her. She had already said she was sick and avoided an outing with Eoghan Dingwall. Actually, he seemed pretty happy that she wasn't going on the outing, but she brushed that feeling off.

First she gathered all of the food she was going to need. Water was never to far away in the woods so she didn't need to carry any of that. As if she needed another dress. Now all she had to do was set out with Angus.

The air was crisp and the snow on the groud was pure white. She was in the stables to gather Angus so she could set off. She wasn't sure if she was going to come back or not.

"Hi," said a voice and she whirled around to see young MacGuffin. He stood with a large horse next to him, that was a chestnut color. He looked like he was going to go out riding too. The next thing he said pretty much confirmed it.

"Are you going out too?" asked young MacGuffin. He looked pretty nervous though at this though, he wasn't used to being around girls. Merida only shuffled her feet. She didn't need him to follow her, then again... She looked at him he probably didn't want to be here. She thought back to the night that they were introduced to each other. He was a pretty decent fellow.

Young MacGuffin only blushed a pink color as Merida studied him.

"Do you really want to be here?" asked Merida. Young MacGuffin only looked at her before nodding a yes. The lords and there sons were going to try to win Merida's heart within the next month. She sighed and thought about it for a moment. It's not like he was going to be the one that would slay Mord'u, she was going to do that. After conteplating what she should do, he spoke up.

"Can I come with you?" asked young MacGuffin to the girl. As much as she didn't want to admit she could use some help. The story his father was sharing seemed more likely then the others anway. Besides it was probably only going to be him._ If _he wanted to come. Young MacGuffin only looked at her waiting for an answer from her.

Merida though not sure had nodded her head yes. "Err you do have a name right?"

"It's Duncan," he said blushing some. He never formally introduced himself to her or rather anybody in the royal family. Behind them Vailean Macintosh was spying on them seeing what she was doing with the other suitors. Vailean gasped when Merida asked if he would come with her. Duncan saw the food that she had strapped on Angus.

"What did you have in mind?" he was sort of suspicious of what she was going to do. Merida looked around and finally pulled Duncan in and whispered her plot in his ear. Duncan's eyes were wide. She was actually serious about this... There blue eyes have meet before he nodded. He shocked himself when he agreed to go out on it.

Duncan mounted his own horse before heading out with Merida. Vailean looked angrily over at the two teens. He grabbed Eoghan and both of them followed the two.

It was halfway through the ride until Merida started to talk to him. Duncan was quiet and didn't say much to her in the first place. Vailean and Eoghan were listening to what they were talking about. Apparently they were sharing facts about each other. They also were telling each other about there home lives as well.

"Me mum died when I was 11," said Duncan and Merida's eyes widened. That was terrible, she would hate to know what it was like without her mother there.

"I first picked up a bow when I was 5," said Merida. Duncan smiled at her, he liked that she was an archer. All his mother and sisters did was bake and sew.

**Hehe so Merida finds Duncan and he asks if he could come with her. Unsure if her plan will work she lets Duncan come with her. Vailean was spying on them and he gets Eoghan to follow them. This is to make sure that Merida doesn't fall in love with Duncan.**

**Hmm I'm debating if I should add Aileen (OC from the Courtship) what do you think? I have this whole scene for later to use her in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to try to make this fast paced like a movie would be. Since this is not part of any continuity of mine I changed there names around. Young MacGuffin is Duncan. Wee Dingwall is Eoghan and finally Young MacIntosh is Vailean. Finally, Young MacGuffin speaks Scottish.**

"We need to sleep," said Duncan noticing the sky starting to dark. Vailean and Eoghan sighed happy about this they had been wanting to stop for awhile now. Duncan and Merida looked back at them her eyes wide. Oh no she didn't want them to follow her.

Duncan looked back and noticed them as well. Eoghan and Vailean stopped short, the couple just now noticed them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Merida mad. She knew this was a bad idea to bring them around. She shouldn't even had said yes to Duncan. But just looking at him Merida couldn't say no. Vailean and Eoghan looked at them before looking at each other embarressed.

Merida only rolled her eyes. That was when they found a house in the middle of the woods that was light up in the windows. This was odd, she had ridden through these woods hundreds of times. All of them watched Merida as she knocked on the door. She had motioned for them to be quiet. She had totally forgotten a tent or something to sleep on.

The door opened and a short women with gray hair looked at her. She also looked at the boys and Duncan holding both Angus and his horse. The witch chuckled to herself.

"Ye need a place to stay tonight?" asked the witch opening the door more. She made sure everything was in its place, maybe they would buy something. The witch's eyes lite up at this. This was perfect, she quickly stopped the broom from going in front of them. Merida nodded and the boys filed in after her. There was 4 of them in all, but she only had two beds.

She couldn't use magic in front of potential customers, so she reluctantly showed them the two made beds. All four of them looked at each other and then at the beds.

"I only have 2, but I see we can have 2 of you share," said the witch. She pointed to Merida and Duncan to share the one on the right. Then she gestured for Eoghan and Vailean to share the other bed. All of them looked uneasily at each other. Duncan looked like he was going to sleep on the floor rather then next to Merida. Merida was unsure about this herself.

Mentally she kept wondering why she never bothered to bring them. Then again Duncan sweet talked his way with her, and the others followed. Everybody looked at each other uneasily until Eoghan walked to the bed and sat down.

"It's a comfy bed," he said awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" asked the witch. Something was off about them and the way they stood around awkwardly.

"It's nothing," said Merida walking over. The women probably assumed her and Duncan were getting married and put them two together. As for Eoghan and Vailean she just put the other two in the same bed. Oh how she wished she remembered the tents.

**Okay I am so stuck on what I want to happen next. I know what the plot is but I'm not sure how to move it forward. I HATE writers block... -_-**

**I actually started another story to try to get rid of my writers block and that one is much longer then this! Does anybody have an idea of what to do. **


End file.
